


But It's Getting Closer Between Me And You

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly buttons, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Facials, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neighbors, Smut, Top Louis, i dont know where that came from in all honesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry moves into the house next to Louis, and their rooms are across from each other with almost conjoined roofs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Getting Closer Between Me And You

**Author's Note:**

> day 21 aayyyyy :D
> 
> this is a sort of prompt "fill" for my lovely ellie ([lovedyoufirst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedyoufirst/pseuds/lovedyoufirst) on ao3 or [@zouishockey](https://twitter.com/zouishockey) on twitter) of [this](https://24.media.tumblr.com/08aa1d10097da928fa455e7358224d06/tumblr_n6rm83zbwL1rpjzuro1_500.jpg) prompt thing (yes i am aware people have written this before but im me and i wanted to write it because i love ellie SO)
> 
> title is from the song "friends to lovers" by ALUNAGEORGE
> 
> enjoy !

Louis hates neighbors. They're nosy sons of bitches who get up in his business.

Like for example, the last people who lived in the tiny house next to their even tinier one had three daughters all his age. The tallest one had the room across from his, where the roofs meet and he likes to sit sometimes.

His family doesn't have enough money for curtains in his room, so whenever he changed, the three girls would watch in fascination, as if eighteen-year-old girls haven't seen a dick before.

Maybe they hadn't, maybe they were lesbians. With each other.

Either way, they moved away and now he's watching on the front lawn as a moving truck pulls up and starts unloading couches and beds and expensive-looking appliances.

The iPhone in his pocket that his mother and sisters collectively saved up for for his eighteenth birthday buzzes in his pocket.

He pulls it out and it's a message from Zayn, just the cigarette emoji and smiles. He texts back a thumbs up and clicks his phone off as the people pull up to the house in a small mini-van and he sighs. _Great_ , he thinks. _A football mum, a successful daddy, and top-of-the-class tight assed sporty kids._

He stands up and brushes off his backside and turns to go into the house when a football flies past his face and hits the line of bushes separating the yards. He looks over and Niall's standing there with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry Tommo!" He shouts. Louis shakes his head and waves him inside, making sure the blond boy takes off his muddy shoes before he makes it past the foyer.

"New neighbors," Louis says as they head up to his room. He avoids a splotch of paint on the carpet, laughing when Niall doesn't and turns his sock blue.

"Shit," Niall whispers, taking off his sock.

"Give me both. I'll throw 'em in the wash."

"Why don't you use your new neighbor's washer?"

"I don't even know them," he says as he reaches for the doorknob. Normally he would've cleaned up, but this is Niall: the boy who hasn't washed his jizz-stained sheets for about three weeks now. So he doesn't mind when Niall snorts at the skid marks on his sheets, either. They're teenagers. It's life.

"Think the new kid'll peek out like Weirdos One Two And Sixty-Nine?" Niall asks, looking for a safe patch of sheets to sit on. Louis shrugs and starts throwing his stuff in the hamper.

"I hope not. I don't need another nude-scare," he says, shuddering at the memory. Within the first two weeks the girls had lived there they'd had an array of naked pictures of him on their phones and the only way they would delete them was if he let them watch him blow Niall, which he did. He got to delete them off their phones _and_ he got a blowjob back after they left from Niall. Zayn wasn't too happy he missed out though.

He lives in a weirdly sexual neighborhood, really.

Louis is still picking up his clothes when Niall kicks him and jerks his chin towards the window. He looks up and there's a boy no older than seventeen watching him through the window. His eyes widen when Louis looks at him and he shuts his curtains quickly. Louis smiles.

"He's cute," Niall says, kicking him again. Louis shrugs.

"He's straight," he says.

"How could you _possibly_ know that?"

Louis shrugs again and sits next to Niall on his bed. "He had a posters of naked women in his closet," he says. Niall rolls his eyes.

"So do you, Louis."

Louis huffs. "I've been meaning to take those down."

"To cut a hole in the pussy and fuck them, right? Get a life, Louis. You like havin' em up there."

Louis doesn't argue because, well, yeah. What boy, gay or straight, wouldn't like naked women hanging in their room? Louis isn't going to deny he's had a few wanks over it.

The door to Louis' room opens and Zayn walks in with his weed bag and plops down on the windowsill. "Can we have a smoke?"

Louis and Niall nod and they one by one climb out onto Louis' little slice of private heaven.

There's a bit of roof under his window where the kitchen window juts out of the house, and it's the same deal with the house where the new boy just moved in, so much so that their roofs touch and many a times his peeping-tomettes used to watch him from.

Zayn two joins and lights one, passing it first to Niall who's on Louis' right. He takes a long drag and exhales the smoke into Louis' face.

Louis swats him on the arm and leans back so Niall can pass it to Zayn on his left.

It's silent for a while. Zayn lights the second joint and lets Louis have it all to himself. He's vaguely aware of the shadow behind the new boys' curtains, but he's too high to care.

Eventually Zayn says he has a family dinner and Niall has to go revise, so they leave him alone on his little roof as he comes back down to earth.

He must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knows he's being jolted awake by a sharp wind. He looks around and realises it's night now, and his stomach is grumbling. He turns to crawl back in when he notices someone's watching him.

He turns back and the boy behind the curtains is sitting cross-legged on his roof, wearing an oversized sweatshirt and shivering. "Hi."

Louis blinks. "Uh, hi."

"I'm Harry," he says.

"Louis."

Harry looks up at the sky. "Come here often?"

Louis keeps a laugh in. "Everyday."

"Smoke often?"

Louis blinks and nods, sitting back down on the roof. "Pretty often, I guess."

Harry nods and leans back against the white paneling of his house. "Are we friends?"

Louis shrugs. "I just met you, so."

"And this is crazy," Harry says. He holds his hand out and Louis hands him his phone, he knows where this is going. Harry taps on his screen and hands it back. "So here's my number."

Louis smiles and shakes his head. "Did you really just quote 'Call Me Maybe' while trying to make a friend?"

A look of stricken sadness crosses Harry's face and Louis immediately feels bad. "Should I not have?"

"No — no!" He stutters. "It was just... Cute, is all. It was cute. We're friends now," he says.

The smile that break across Harry's face could light up the universe. "Really?"

Louis smiles back. "Yeah."

Just like that.

\----

Three days later Louis is sitting out on his roof doing homework with The Killers playing from his phone next to him. He tries so hard to concentrate on finding X that he doesn't realise the familiar person sitting in front of him until it taps him.

"Hi, Lou."

New nickname, that is. It's only their second conversation. "Hi, Harry."

Harry shifts awkwardly on his roof. "Aren't you cold?"

Louis shrugs. It's chilly out, he notices. "Not really, no. Why?"

"Why?" Harry asks nervously. "I was — I was gonna ask if you — if you wanted to come in. Y'know, because it's warm?"

Louis smiles. It's really the worst pickup ever. He stands up and steps past Harry to his open bedroom window. "If you wanted to get me into your bed, you could've just asked." He smiles as he says it and slips into Harry's room as Harry stutters nervously behind him.

His room is just as boyish as any — newly painted blue walls, band posters, some bands he's never heard of, like some Ed Sheeran guy and The 1975. As expected, clothes litter the floor, including some stained boxers he chooses to point out to the nervous nelly behind him. "Having fun beforehand, Harold?"

Harry looks down to where Louis is pointing and his eyes widen and he scrambles to pick them up and throw them in his hamper while Louis laughs. "I'm kidding, mate. My room's exactly the same way."

Harry lets out a breath of relief and makes his bed as best he can so Louis can sit. He has a red, purple and green duvet cover that's really soft and Louis really wants to know what it'd feel like on his naked skin —

No. He just met this kid. He's just in his room because it's cold out. That's it.

He would quite like to see him naked, though. He's got _some_ legs.

"This is it," Harry says, sweeping a hand around indicating his room. "Telly's over there if you wanna —"

"You have a piano?" Louis interrupts as he spots it precariously perched on a pile of textbooks.

"Yeah," Harry says. "Don't play though."

"I do," Louis says, turning back. Harry nods and Louis flicks it on, presses one key for good measure and almost moans when the note plays out into the quiet room.

He moves it from the textbooks over to the bed and on top of his lap. He starts playing out every tune he can play, and doesn't stop until Harry's shoulder is pressed to his.

Harry immediately pulls back. "Shit I — I didn't — I didn't mean to —"

"Harry," Louis says, switching off the instrument. "It's fine."

"Oh," Harry says. He gulps and scratches the back of his neck. "You can, uh. You can keep that, if you want."

Louis should be offended, really. Offended that Harry's implying he can't afford his own, which is true. Instead he's offended that someone could be so _nice_. He nods anyway. "I'd love that."

Harry seems to visibly inflate and he smiles. "Sick! D'you, um — want —"

"Yes, Harold, you can offer to help me get it back to my room just so you can come in," he jokes, rolling his eyes and hopping out the window.

Harry's still stammering behind him by the time he's cleared enough space for them to jump down into his room without landing in dirty boxers and socks. He vaguely wonders if he does that during —

Public speaking. Not sex, definitely not sex. He doesn't have a thing for stammering sixteen-year-old pretty green eyed boys.

Harry jumps down into his room and his happy expression only falters a little.

Louis knows his room is a big disappointment. His only two posters are of The Killers and The Fray, hung above his bed. The rest of his walls are a bare white, his carpet is coming up a bit where it meets the walls. He has a shitty blue duvet cover that's frayed around the edges and definitely no telly. "Don't feel bad, Harry."

Harry gulps. "But I do."

"Don't," Louis says sternly. Harry flinches.

"Okay," he says. He sits down on Louis' unmade bed and cringes when it creates wildly. "That could be a bit of a set back."

"What?" Louis says, jumping on his bed. It creaks loudly. "This? Yeah, a real problem with the boys I bring home round the clock," he says, rolling his eyes. He jumps some more and Harry laughs and bounces once, smiling at the noise.

"Is it actually, like, really loud when you — y'know?"

"Have sex, Harold?" He asks. Harry nods. "It's not loud when I masturbate, no."

Harry cocks his head to the side, a confused expression etched into his pretty face. "I didn't ask about mas—"

"It's not loud when I masturbate, no, Harry," he repeats, sitting down on the bed with a final creak.

Harry tries to hid a smile. "Tell me you've never had sex, Louis."

Louis picks at the hem of his shirt. "I've — I've never had sex, Harry." Harry lets out a little snort and Louis shoves his shoulder, laughing as well. "I'm so pathetic."

"You're not! You're just so — just so fit, I would've expected someone to have banged you into your creaky bed already," he says. Louis totally loses it at _fit_ and, yeah, he definitely has a thing for this kid after three days. He's never been a believer in love at first sight until now, really.

"I'm fit?" He asks, just for verification. Harry nods.

"I bet you've got abs," Harry says, eyes momentarily flickering down to his chest and back up quickly. Louis snorts.

"I don't. But I have an innie bellybutton, if you're interested," he teases. The hungry look on Harry's face suggest that he is, actually.

"I actually am," he says. Louis raises his eyebrows but lifts up the hem of his shirt just above his bellybutton and Harry smiles. "It's adorable."

Oh god, this kid is weird. "It's cute?"

"Yeah," Harry says. "I kinda want to li— poke it," he stammers. Harry wants to lick his belly button.

"Yeah, you can, if you want," Louis says. This is getting weird. Harry reaches over and pokes into his belly button for a fraction of a second before he starts giggling like a lunatic. Louis sometime joins in and they somehow end up laying next to each other on Louis' bed.

The laughter dies down and Harry clears his throat. "I know we — I know we just met but I'd quite like to kiss you."

Louis' heart flutters. "You can, if you'd like."

"Really?" Harry asks, hoisting himself up on an elbow so he's above Louis. Louis nods.

"If you want yeah. Just a little one."

Harry seems to want to cry, but he smiles.

And then his lips are pressed to Louis' and its really really lovely and he doesn't want it to end. As Harry starts to pull back Louis grabs his face and keeps him there. He's gone off the deep end, honestly.

Harry's lips move fractionally against his and he moves his back just as minimally. There isn't tongue or teeth or whatever, it's just a nice kiss.

After a minute or an hour, Louis can't tell, he finally releases his grip on Harry's head and Harry pulls back, sitting up straight. He's gaping like a fish out of water.

"You're acting as if you've never kissed anyone, Harold," Louis teases, sitting up as well.

"I have just... just not like that," he says, choosing his words carefully. Louis smiles as his mum calls him down for dinner. "I should go," Harry says. "I'll see — yeah. See you later," he says.

Louis smiles and shakes his head as Harry hops out the window and climbs into his own.

Louis has known this kid for three days and he kind of wants to spend the rest of his with him.

\----

Two months. Two months they've been friends. Three more times they've kissed. Once Harry has eaten at Louis', and six times Louis has eaten at Harry's. It's nice. They're friends. Who kiss.

A day after what Harry decided to call their "two monthiversary", Harry's sitting in Louis' bed again attempting to learn the Simpsons theme song on the piano with Louis teaching him.

"For god's sakes, Harry," he says, grabbing his wrist. "This, then this, then this note. It's easy. Just play."

"But it sounds off!" Harry says.

"Because you want to play a scale, but it's not. It's a sharp note, mate," Louis says, playing a scale and then the progression of the song. "See."

Harry seems to contemplate his entire life before he nods. "Okay." He reaches forward to play it but then pulls back. "Can we kiss instead?"

Louis is a little taken aback. He's never _asked_ to kiss, pardoning the first time. It's usually just been, _hey, we're bored. Lets kiss._

Louis nods and places the keyboard on the ground and faces Harry. He kind of has a hungry look on his face as he leans in and latches their lips together.

They've never actually gone past closed mouths, and it kills Louis, really.

He grabs Harry's face again, presses their mouths closer together and finally opens his, licks at Harry's lips. Harry lets out a little groan and opens his. Louis licks in hungrily — he's never kissed like this in his life and he's doing something right because Harry groans in his mouth and licks right back. It's disgusting and unsanitary but so _lovely_ to be with Harry like this.

They break apart some time later, panting, with rings of spit around their lips, and laugh.

"You look like you just, like — you just look ridiculous," Louis says, laughing and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Harry's kind of just staring awkwardly on something behind him. "You alright, Harry?"

Harry clears his throat and presses the heel of his hand into his groin. "Fine," he squeaks out.

Louis gets it now. He's hard. He got hard from kissing Louis.

"You're — you're hard," Louis says. He kind of can't believe it.

Harry's cheeks turn tomato red and he moves to go over to the window. "I should go its — its almost dinner time—"

A little bit of bravery shoots through him. "Let me help you first."

Harry stops, his hands on the windowsill. "What?"

Louis gulps. "I said let me help you."

Harry's eyes widen and he slowly makes his way back and sits down on the bed, not-so-subtly adjusting himself.

Louis leans forward and captures him in a quick kiss, running his hands up and down Harry's sides and then finally letting one brush over his crotch. Harry's lips stutter against his and he pulls back and starts unbuttoning his jeans.

"Someone's eager," Louis says, chuckling and taking off his clothes as well.

By the time Harry's naked Louis still has his boxers on but he doesn't care at all because Harry is so _pretty_.

He's long and lean and so, so prettily white. He wants to mark him up and by god, he doesn't even know how. He doesn't know how to do anything, actually. He's not even sure he has any lube left.

But for now he has his mouth. He crawls over to Harry and lightly pushes him down on the bed and trails kisses down his torso and thighs. Harry's hands find their way to his head and yank him up so he's right above his cock.

"I've never done this before," Louis breathes. Harry snorts above him.

"You've watched porn though," Harry says. "Just be a copycat."

Louis shrugs. He lays down and pushes himself up on his elbows, then realises that won't work and gets on his knees instead. He takes Harry's cock in his hand and starts to pump it slowly, watching the head spit out precum at every upstroke.

He leans over and licks around the head with his tongue. Harry lets out a hiss and bucks upwards, but Louis places a hand on his hips and scolds him with a graze of his teeth to Harry's sensitive tip.

He finally takes Harry down, hot and heavy and salty with precum on his tongue. He bobs his head slowly and meets his hand halfway each time, revelling in the noises Harry's making above him.

Harry comes down his throat a second later without warning and Louis pulls off sputtering, the last of his spurts hitting him in the face and some of it dripping down his chin.

Harry laughs and uses his shirt to wipe his face. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Louis says, slightly embarrassed but a lot turned on.

Harry clears his throat. "D'you want me to do you?"

Louis shakes his head. "I'd rather you just, like, give me a handie."

Harry frowns. "I want to blow you, though."

Louis shakes his head again. "I'm not comfortable with that."

Harry's frown deepens and his eyebrows creep together. "We could — we could, like, have actual sex?"

Louis' heart flutters and he feels like he's going to puke. He nods, though.

Harry's face lights up. "Really?"

Louis nods again. "Yeah but — but doesn't it hurt?"

Harry puts on a look of sympathy. "I'll bottom, Lou."

Louis nods. "I haven't exactly got a condom. Or any lube, actually."

Harry nods and slips on his boxers. "I'll be right back."

He slips out the window and no less than thirty seconds later he comes back with a condom and a packet of lube. He holds them out to Louis and takes his boxers off again. "You're gonna have to prep me first."

"Can you do it and I watch?"

Harry nods and holds his hand out for the lube. He leans back against the pillows and spreads his legs, dripping lube on his fingers and spreading it around his hole. Right away he starts off pushing two fingers in and moans loudly and Louis is suddenly glad they're home alone. Harry's eyes are clamped shut as his fingers disappear inside of him, the muscles in his arm flexing as he bends his fingers searching for his prostate.

Louis is absolutely fascinated. Harry looks so sexy and vulnerable and _young_ like this. He's mesmerized by the way his finger disappear inside, the way his mouth is hanging open and the way his other hand his fidgeting as it tries not to touch his cock.

Harry yelps and freezes, his eyes opening wide. "Found it," he says, laughing. He then pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his stomach, handing the lube to Louis. "Be generous."

"I will," he says, spreading the whole packet on his cock and tossing it off to the side. He shuffles forward and puts his elbows on either side of Harry's head and kisses his nose. "I'm sorry if it's terrible."

Harry laughs and kisses his mouth. "It won't be terrible."

Louis smiles and nudges his tip at Harry's entrance. He reaches down and slowly guides his cock in and _god_ , it's the most amazing thing ever.

Harry's so good — he's tight, white hot and wet around him, clenching sporadically as he gets used to the intrusion, grinding his hips down, trying to get Louis to move faster.

His thrusts start off slow, he doesn't want to come too fast and ruin everything. He kisses Harry's neck as he thrusts, letting himself loose control a little. He starts to snap his hips and meet his hips with Harry's arse, and it just feels so good. The bed squeaks below them and totally doesn't add to the total debauchery of the situation.

"Alright?" Louis asks, speeding up. Harry's lip is caught between his teeth as he nods and fists his hands into the sheets. By now his cock his hard and leaking again against his stomach and he's clenching around Louis again.

"Gonna come," he warns. Louis nods, speeding up so his bed creaks wildly, and Harry comes again, much less this time, biting onto his wrist and letting out a broken moan.

It's too much for Louis — it's all too much, really. He quickly pulls out and pulls off the condom, stroking himself quickly over Harry's chest.

As he's about to come he shuts his eyes and lets his release wash over him, wave after wave of fantastic pleasure radiating all over his body, stars dancing behind his eyes. He hears Harry moan again and he opens his eyes.

Harry's sat up under his cock, his mouth open, cum on his tongue and on his cheeks. An aftershock hits Louis and his hips stutter, Harry's sinful tongue grazing against Louis' tip.

He falls back onto the bed, worn out. The door opens and closes and Harry comes back all cleaned up and tucks himself into Louis' side.

"We should probably go on a proper date now," Harry says.

"Yeah."

It's silent for a while, just their syncopated breathing and the birds chirping outside.

"Do you fuck all your neighbors, Harry?" He asks. Maybe it should be offensive, but all Harry does is laugh and poke him in the tummy.

"Only the ones with cute belly buttons."

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated !!!!
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/louisniaii)   
>  [tumblr](http://www.mullingurrs.tumblr.com)   
>  [ao3](http://www.archiveofourown.com/users/louisniall)


End file.
